A Pumpkin for an Insult
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: Rose hated people who insulted her family. Scorpius Malfoy was no exception. one-shot.


**Crazy Lace Agate: Write about a jokey, comical friend.**

 **Herbology: Write about a prank involving the use of Foxglove or Pompion Potion.**

 **Extra prompt: (dialogue) "I'm going to kill you!"**

 **Back to School Teamwork: (object) schoolbag, (location) The Great Hall**

 **A/N: Completely ignoring TCC, if you're interested.**

 **Alos, it may feel rushed, but maybe that's because I'm thinking about how Rose would feel? (jk it's probably cause I was rushin, it's great though right? Right?)**

 **Word Count: 909**

* * *

 **A Pumpkin for an Insult**

* * *

Rose was the prankster of the family. Everyone thought it would be either James Sirius or Fred (or they thought that they would join together to prank people), as they were both named after famous family pranksters, but Fred was more concerned about animals than pranks, and James Sirius was too busy trying to get all the girls (and boys) to go on a date with him to be even think about being concerned about pranks.

In all honesty, Rose _was_ only the prankster because none of her cousins seemed like they wanted to prank people, but it was practically in their blood to be a jokester. Everyone expected them to want to prank people.

That's what she told everyone, anyway, when they asked her _why_. In reality, she just enjoyed the look on people's faces when they went through the torment of the prank. The pain she inflicted on other people had always provided her with entertainment, but she did want to sound malicious so she lied to make herself seem like a better person.

Rose had always been known for being a good laugh. Everywhere she went, she brought along a good joke, and everyone enjoy themselves in her presence. Laughter followed her, and it was mostly the good kind of laughter, not the type that twisted your heart with sadness; not the type of laughter that her cousin Molly experienced a lot due to her quirky ways — not that Molly cared anyway, because she was usually too busy trying to draw the school than to listen to the complaints of teenage girls.

However, as Rose was the prankster, she defended her youngest cousin by doing what she did best — pranking. Anybody who dared say anything bad was immediately faced with something petty, like brightly coloured hair.

That was how Scorpius ended up with a pumpkin for a head (after all, it was Halloween, so she remained in the spirit of the holiday).

A few weeks before, the pureblood had been talking about how peculiar her cousins were to Albus (the traitor). He called Molly a freak, Lucy (who was a shy, outspoken Ravenclaw in their year) an unsociable loner, and said Roxanne (the feisty Gryffindor she was) was trying too hard to be like her parents. That was all Rose heard Scorpius say before she stormed off, anger taking over. She thought he was her friend, yet he was so easily disrespecting her family. And Albus wasn't any better — but at least he wasn't providing his own opinions.

Not that she heard, anyway. He might have said anything, but her personal war was with Scorpius at the moment. She didn't even know why she was working herself up over it, but he was so irritating lately. He made her feel so annoyed, so frustrated, and she didn't even understand why.

She did allow herself a day to cool off (she didn't want to do anything rash, like killing her best friend) before she started planning her revenge. She knew Halloween was coming up, and pumpkins were apparently for Halloween. In their first year, they were briefly told about a potion that only avid learners (or budding pranksters) would even remember: the Pompion Potion. Five years of Potion classes told Rose that she was successful at almost every potion she made, so she made the potion under her bed the night before Halloween.

The Pompion Potion turned the consumers head into a pumpkin. Rose couldn't wait until Scorpius drunk it.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Albus asked during the Feast. "You look kind of fidgety."

She blinked twice before replying, hugging her schoolbag closer to her chest. "I'm fine. I'm just happy 'cause it's Halloween."

Albus narrowed his eyes at her, but turned back to face Scorpius. They made kissy faces at each other, Scorpius twirling his green Slytherin tie around his finger like a love-crazed schoolgirl. Rose took this as her chance to pour the potion in his pumpkin juice.

A few moments later, he took a sip from his cup. A pumpkin immediately replaced his head.

"What the fu—"

"Language, Scorpy." Rose tried to contain her giggles, but failed.

"You did this? You bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

Albus started laughing too. "You look amazing, mate. Maybe you could be a bit more orange, but that's a matter of opinion."

"Shut up." His orange lips curled in anger

"What is happening here?" The headteacher asked, looking between Rose and Scorpius. "What have you done now, Miss Granger-Weasley?"

"Just because I'm a Slytherin, you immediately blame me!"

Rose tried to say it seriously, but she couldn't stop laughing. The headteacher narrowed his eyes. "I blame you because you have something to do with this, Miss Granger-Weasley."

"Proof?"

"The traces of Pompion Potion on your hands."

Rose grinned sheepishly. "Forgot about that."

Albus turned to stare at Rose. He had a trace of a smile on his lips.

"Forgot? How did you forget? And how long does it last?"

"An hour," the headmaster answered. "Much shorter than how long Miss Granger-Weasley will be in detention for. Which, by the way, is an hour and a half every day until the end of term."

"But why, sir? I haven't done anything bad."

The headteacher rolled his eyes. Rose thought he was a great laugh. Unlike Scorpius, who was practically growling in his seat.

"Other than turn another student's head into a pumpkin? I also watched you flood Myrtle's bathroom."

 _Busted._


End file.
